sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crushestro
A weapons kingpin who appears in the Displacement and Minions are Forever storylines. Description Crushestro is a villain who constructs weapons for other villains. He appears to be made of metal (at least his skin). Despite his chubby physique, he is quite strong and has a habit of crushing his adversaries or anyone who annoys him. He has a violent temper which often gets the better of him, and is capable of creating some complex plans. Despite being twice married with Chestro and developing a relationship with Monicruel, he display unwillingness to talk about womens' intimacy, evident when he refused to follow Torg and Sasha into a girl's bathroom , and when he and Torg team up to save Saha and Sam from a vampire-proof cell, they notice that Sasha used her shirt to protect Sam from sunlight wich inevitable leads to everyone to talk about her breasts, much to Crushestro's discomfort . He also seems to not be willing to "crush" womans' head (he rather prefers to hire someone else to deal with womans)> . History Crushestro first appeared plotting revenge on the Minion Master and his minions , who had recently stolen a stun ray design from him. He was traveling to Shankraft's island on his personal hovercraft to lie in wait for the Minion Master's minions, who he knew would be there to steal the displacement drive vehicle being auctioned off. After Torg and Sasha's actions triggered a lockdown of the base, Crushestro decided to crush everyone until he found the minions. Time Czar attempted to freeze him with a time freeze ray, but it reflected off of Crushestro's shiny skin and caused Crushestro's aid to be sent to timeless space. Enraged, Crushestro crushed Time Czar's head. Later during the all-out battle between Shankraft's goons, the NoFun monster, and the other villains, Crushestro saw and recognized Torg from when his designs were stolen. He chased him into the girl's bathroom, but would not follow him in. He was soon distracted by Sasha fighting Monicruel, and forgot all about Torg. Then the ceiling collapsed on them, Crushestro survived and had Torg and Sahsa at his mercy when he was grabbed by the NoFun monster. He held it off until Shasha shot it with a missile launcher and once again survived. When Torg and Sasha stole his hovercraft, he was trapped on the island and seemingly abandoned by his organization. he decided to stay there along with Monicruel. Recently it was revealed that he was married (albiet going through a divorce for domestic violence ) to a woman named Chestro who has skin just like his. She came for him on the island and said that she didn't answer his calls because she was getting a bikini wax for monthes. They then left the island. 4U City It was revealed in 4U City Green that an alliance between Crushestro and NoFun Corp in that dimension had created some dangerous mutants armed with weapons of his design . References Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Organizations